


Strip Poker

by SimonsSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fucking, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSavior/pseuds/SimonsSavior
Summary: A bottle of Tequila later and the game of Poker you asked Simon and Dwight to teach you to play has evolved into something much more...





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively: Reader is fucked by Simon and Dwight.  
> Y'all been warned.

One too many shots of tequila later and you find yourself playing Strip Poker with Simon and Dwight, and remembering, quite suddenly, just how bad you are at Poker.

“This isn’t fair.” You pout, as Dwight finally removes his first item of clothing – the winged leather vest he’d taken from – who he’d described as – some asshole Alexandrian.

Simon chuckles and shifts in his seat opposite you, a smug grin on his face as he pours himself another drink and flexes his ridiculously sized biceps – quite deliberately, you’re sure. “If I recall, this was _your_ idea.” He raises an eyebrow.

“I asked you to teach me how to play with you.” You fold your arms over your chest, feeling a little concerned you’re down to only your tank top and underwear.

“Teach you how to play with us…?” Simon grins and Dwight does his best not to spit his drink across the table.

“ _Poker,_ asshole...” You smirk, before downing another glass of tequila and continuing with the game.

Another lost hand and Dwight leans toward you. “You uh, you lose again.” He feigns a sympathetic look and shrugs as he and Simon lay their cards down.

“No way. You must be cheating.” You protest.

“Mm, nope.” Dwight chuckles.

Simon leans back against his chair and raises an eyebrow. “So, what’s it gonna be?” He runs his tongue along his teeth as he waits for you to decide between your shirt and your underwear.

You take a deep breath and grasp the bottom of your tank top, dragging it gradually up and over your head to completely expose your breasts.

“Shit. _Yes_.” Simon declares as he stares at you.

“Ex-fucking-‘ _scuse me_?” You gaze wide-eyed at Simon.

“Don’t be offended, I’m only appreciating the view, baby.” Simon shrugs innocently. Dwight glances at him and nods in agreement. Admittedly, you hadn’t exactly been averting your gaze when it came to Simon’s impressive physique, so you fast conclude he has every right to gawk at you.

You play on, and as though by some divine intervention and much to your relief, Dwight loses the next hand and follows Simon in removing his blue-plaid shirt. And Dwight may be far slender a man than Simon but you find yourself enjoying the view nonetheless.

But it doesn’t take long before your luck runs completely dry and you find yourself in what you know was an inevitable situation.

Feeling confident – although it’s probably the alcohol – you stand up from the table and inch your hands over your hips and toward your black lace panties. You can’t help smirking to yourself as Simon and Dwight exchange glances.

“Oh, come on, don’t tease.” Simon pleads with a groan. Dwight lights a cigarette and sits upright in his chair, watching you with a sly smile.

And there’s something about the way both men are staring expectantly at you, combined with the vast amount of liquor you’ve consumed that fuels you to do exactly what they’ve been waiting for. Hooking your fingers into the top of the delicate material you begin to slowly drag your last remaining item of clothing down, turning away from both men and swaying your ass as you do so.

“Mm, _D_ , would you look at that.” Simon mumbles.

“I’m looking.” Dwight responds as you turn around with a pleased grin on your face. And it’s difficult to tell about Simon with him sitting across the table from you, but when you glance at Dwight his erection is painfully obvious through his dark jeans.

“Okay.” You approach Dwight – feeling a little light headed, if you’re honest – and straddle his lap, running your fingers down his smooth chest. “Guess it’s your turn, now.” You trail your hands to his belt before shooting a look at Simon. “You too.”

Dwight takes a drag of his cigarette, running a hand through his mess of tangled blonde hair. Turning his head he exhales slowly. “Those weren’t the rules.” He states, shifting so his cock grinds against you.

You frown, and regretfully, push up and away from Dwight and begin gathering your clothes from where they’re piled on the floor.

“Woah hey-” Dwight begins, leaning forward.

“No, D. You don’t wanna do this, maybe I should go.” You stammer, swaying on your feet.

But before you know what’s happening, Simon has moved from his chair and has his hand wrapped around your arm, preventing you from leaving his room. “D. I think it’s only fair.” His face is only inches from yours; dark-chocolate eyes staring hard at you as he addresses Dwight. You break Simon’s stare to look at the other man, watching as he stands with his cigarette hanging from his mouth. He steps toward you; hands working loose his belt buckle.

You turn back to Simon and he guides you carefully against the wall, pressing himself into you and eliminating the small gap between your bodies. You find your gaze darting between his eyes and his lips and you’re overcome with a desperate urge to kiss him.

The whimper you elicit when Simon places his solid thigh between your legs is quickly silenced when his lips connect with yours. The silver chain around his neck is cool on your flushed skin as he pins you against the wall; his hands cupping your ass and your arousal dampening the leg of his pants as you can’t help but create a satisfying friction.

Simon’s mouth is hot against your skin as his lips trail down your neck, leaving biting kisses on tender flesh; his thick mustache grazing softly as he works his way back to your mouth so his tongue can taste yours once more.

Breaking the kiss and leaving you somewhat breathless, Simon steps away. Dwight still has the remainder of his cigarette in one hand while his pants hang loose around his hips; his other hand stroking his hardened cock. You stand close to one another; his lips brush yours and it isn’t long before you can taste the tobacco on his tongue and feel his soft, scruff of beard on your skin.

You can hear Simon unzipping his pants as you drop to your knees in front of Dwight. And goddam, you know you’ll likely come to regret what’s happening by the time you’re sober, but all you want right now is to be at mercy of two of the most powerful men in The Sanctuary – they’d been the ones who found you alone on the road; taken you back to this place; had Negan make you a Savior and kept you company for the last few weeks. You _could_ consider calling this _returning the favor_.

You take Dwight’s cock in your hand, teasing your tongue along the underside of him and then sucking at the tip. He drags his free hand through your hair, holding the back of your head encouragingly as you take more of him into your mouth. You work your mouth over him; slowly at first before increasing your pace. Eventually Dwight’s grip becomes firmer and he rocks his hips, effectively taking control and making it harder for you to breathe as he fucks your mouth.

And when he comes with a soft groan, you gladly swallow his warm release. After a moment he lets go of you and moves away, taking a final drag on his cigarette before discarding it in the ashtray on the table. The corner of his mouth twitches as he stares at you. “You okay?”

You nod, feeling good but wishing the room would stop spinning around you. You look up at Simon, ready for what he has to offer but he holds his hand out to you instead. He sighs, “No, not yet.” He pulls you to your feet with a devious grin. “I want a taste of that sweet pussy, first.” He grins, leading you across the room to his bed.

As you lay back against the dark gray sheets, Simon drops between your legs and brings your ass to the edge of the bed. Your vision blurs as you watch Dwight slinking back against the opposite wall; the sensation of Simon trailing rough kisses along the inside of your thighs is already sending sparks through you.

He begins to tease; trailing his fingers over you and purposefully avoiding the places you need him most. His fingers glide over your skin, but when he finally runs his tongue between your lips, moving torturously slowly from your ass to your clit, you find yourself clutching at the sheets and unable to suppress a breathless groan.

Simon laps at your wetness; his tongue alternating between dipping in and out of your desperately aching core, and tracing shapes over your clit. Your head rolls against the bed as you arch your back, feeling your release edging closer and closer – and knowing Dwight is watching somehow heightens the whole experience.

Just when you begin to feel you won’t last much longer, Simon sinks a finger inside you, fucking you slowly before adding a second digit and pushing you further to the release you crave. Eventually, the combination of his fingers driving hard into you and the dexterity of his tongue is too much to take.

And Simon doesn’t stop as your orgasm consumes you; your muscles tensing around him and your fists clutching the bedsheets as he brings you to a moment of pure ecstasy.

“Fuck…” You mutter, the ordeal leaving you breathless as you fall gradually from your high. Opening your eyes you glance down at Simon. He raises an eyebrow. “I hope you got some more in you,” He smirks. “We aren’t close to done yet.”

Dwight approaches you as Simon rises to his feet. “You ready for me?” He questions and you’re impressed at Dwight’s own readiness.

You nod, still attempting to catch your breath as both men look down at you – you’ve never felt more vulnerable than you do in this moment, and you never thought you’d enjoy it quite so much.

Dwight kneels above you, spreading your legs apart and resting his hard cock against your entrance. You’re still incredibly sensitive and the feel of him pressing against you causes you to gasp and jerk softly beneath him. Gradually, Dwight enters you. You gasp again as he pulls out and repeats the motion, and as he pushes back in your eyes lock together. You stare at him; his hair falls over his face, partially covering the scars which adorn his left side; and for a split second, your mind questions if he thinks of Sherry while he fucks you. But the thought fast dissipates when Dwight pulls your leg up around his hips and begins to thrust harder.

Simon kneels beside you; one hand stroking his impressive length while he steadies himself against the bedframe with the other. You pull your gaze away from Dwight, instinctively gliding your hand up Simon’s muscled thighs. You wrap your hand around his thick cock, attempting to build a steady stroking rhythm whilst simultaneously enjoying the feel of Dwight fucking you.

After a while, Dwight quickens his pace. “Shit…” He asserts. “I’m gonna come.” His thrusts come faster as he nears his end, locking eyes with you once more. “Do you, want me to-” he mutters breathlessly between each rock of his hips but you interrupt before he can finish the question.

“No,” You shake your head. “I want you inside me.”

Dwight groans as he comes for a second time; his pearl-white release spilling deep inside you. He holds onto you for a moment longer, his heart beating visibly in his chest and staring down at you with a look which might resemble sobering regret. You stare back, wanting to speak but not knowing what exactly you’re supposed to say.

And no sooner than Dwight has dragged himself out of you, Simon takes his place; the fine chain around his neck hangs forward and his usually kempt and combed back hair falls messily over his forehead as he wavers above you. Behind Simon you’re somewhat aware of Dwight sinking back into his chair, but you’re still finding it increasingly hard to focus – no thanks to Simon and the goddam Tequila he’s been plying you with all night.

Turning your attention back to Simon you run both hands over his muscular chest; fingers caught in the coarse, dark hair adorning it. And in one swift jerk of his hips, Simon buries himself to the hilt; the feel of Dwight’s release seeping over your ass reminds you – with some depraved euphoria – you’re nothing but a plaything for these two – incredibly powerful – men in this instant.

But any concerns of the imminent regret you know – somewhere in the back of your mind – will surface by the morning are fast suppressed when Simon begins to fuck you. He squeezes your ass, pulling you against him as he drives himself hard and deep into you. You reach up; your fingers digging into his broad shoulders he leans down to kiss you. Your lips clash; tequila-tainted breath heavy and hot and on one another’s skin as you gasp for air; too caught up in the taste of Simon’s tongue to remember to breathe.

You’re wavering dangerously close to the edge of a second orgasm. Heat pooling between your thighs with every stroke of Simon’s cock, pushing you closer and closer; and you’re sure Simon won’t stop before he can satisfy you once more, and not for your own gratification but because Simon takes pleasure in asserting _his own_ dominance – he’ll do it simply because he can.

Your hands move to Simon’s ass, pulling him harder against you as though it were possible. You moan between heavy breaths, thighs clenched around Simon’s as he repeatedly buries himself in you.

“ _Are you gonna fucking come for me, hm?_ ” he growls lowly against your ear and it’s enough to tip you over the edge. You close your eyes as you’re consumed by intense pleasure; the heat exploding between your thighs as Simon reaches his own peak. “ _Fuck_ , fuck _yes_.” He groans as he, too – with less consideration than Dwight had – comes inside you; his movements less rhythmic as he slows his pace to a gradual halt.

“Shit…” You mutter to yourself; smirk playing at the edge of your lips as Simon withdraws and rolls onto his back. He lets out a long, slow, breath as you feel Dwight take a seat beside you. You open your eyes and glance up at him as he hands you a couple tissues.

“Here.” He tries to hide a sly smile.

“Yeah, thanks. Shit.” You mutter and Dwight lays down against the bed, placing a hand on your thigh. “I don’t know what the fuck just happened.” You chuckle and close your eyes again.

“Something, fucking beautiful.” Simon interjects, finding your hand and holding onto you.

And you know it’ll be all awkward glances and shameful silence by the next morning, and as for the following weeks supply runs and trips between communities you can only hope Negan doesn’t lump you all together in one truck. But for now, you’re content laying between Simon and Dwight and sleeping off whatever the fuck this was…

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could explain why I wrote this but I can't okay...  
> I do feel that Dwight deserves more fic, however.  
> And I wanted this to have an air of "Dwight isn't really 100% comfortable with what is going on but he's drunk and going along - as usual - with what Simon thinks is a good idea.  
> I hope I kinda managed that.  
> Please leave comments and kudos. Means a lot. This shit is difficult to write!


End file.
